Whose Convenience?
by Jananda Sarne
Summary: Dumbledore has a plan for the end of the war, Voldemort is pleased, Harry's not going to like this I think... a one shot (for now?). Includes slash. Takes place post Hogwarts, but ignores books 6 & 7.


Whose Convenience?

Harry found himself kneeling at the feet of a wizard. He looked up.

"Welcome Harry," said Voldemort, a handsome black haired Voldemort who looked much more like the Thomas Riddle of the diary than the dark lord of the graveyard. There was nobody else in the room.

Harry jerked upright and lurched towards the door. It was locked.

"Let me go!" shouted Harry.

"Not until we have had our conversation," said Voldemort.

"Bloody well send me home now," said Harry.

Voldemort's eyes flashed.

"Not until we've spoken," he said. "Then I assure you that you will wake up back at St Mungo's."

Harry gasped.

"Oh yes, Harry," said Voldemort. "I know full well where you are. I even have a shrewd idea of why, which is more than you do."

"Of course you do," said Harry. "You are the one who poisoned me!"

"I did not. Now I refuse to shout across a room. Come here and let us talk."

Harry did not move.

"Now, Harry," said Voldemort. "I will not continue until you do."

With a great show of annoyed reluctance, Harry walked back across the room and stood before Voldemort.

"You may sit," said Voldemort.

Harry looked around. There were no other chairs. He squeaked as Voldemort reached a long arm around him and pulled him onto Voldemort's lap. Harry tried to get up, but Voldemort tightened his arms around him and held him still.

"Let go..." began Harry.

"I have signed Dumbledore's peace accord," said Voldemort, interrupting him.

Harry stopped struggling.

"What?" he asked.

"You did not know of the negotiations," stated Voldemort.

"Nobody's been telling me anything, since the poison mucked up my occlumency," said Harry. He twisted his head around to look at Voldemort. "Does this mean you won't be trying to kill me any more?"

"No," said Voldemort, stroking Harry's cheek. "I won't be trying to kill you. They will be coming to bring you to me in a few minutes, and tonight the war will officially be over."

Harry jerked his head away from Voldemort's hand and then squeaked as he realised where the wizard's other hand was touching him. In all his eighteen years he could not remember anyone else ever touching him down there. There were other things to think of with a war going on. But his immediate reaction was not to pull away, but arch into the touch and rub himself against the questing hand. Harry's head went back and he found himself resting it on Voldemort's shoulder.

Realising what he was doing, Harry pulled away and stood up. Voldemort stood with him.

"Oh yes," Voldemort hissed in his ear. "I think you're going to be quite the prize."

Harry shivered, and woke up back in his room as the door began to open.

"How are you feeling today, Mr Potter?" said Healer Jones coming in and standing by his bed.

"Huh?"

"Still a bit disorientated, I see," said Jones. "I suppose that's to be expected and perhaps it's for the best." She waved her wand over him. "Your test results are back and are normal."

"I can leave then?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you're in the clear now." She handed him a plastic cup. "Here's your portkey."

"Thank you for taking care of me Healer Jones," said Harry, placing the cup down on the bed beside him. "But I think I'd rather walk through London back home, I'd like to get a bit of air."

"I can't let you do that, Mr Potter," said Jones. "You are in too much danger to walk by yourself."

"I don't think he'll come after me today," said Harry. "Besides, as my healer, it's not up to you." He grabbed his wand and stood up to open his locker and get out his clothes.

"Very well," said Healer Jones. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

"Thanks," said Harry. As he turned to pull out his clothes he felt his body go limp. She had immobilised him! Harry could only watch as Jones levitated him onto the bed, and placed the cup into his limp hand.

"For what it's worth, Potter," she said. "I'm really sorry it had to come to this. But I've three young children, they've got to come first." She waved her wand at the portkey and Harry was pulled away.

Harry landed hard. He was still immobilised and could only lie there and wait until someone came into his line of sight. He was unsure where he was and the opulent ceiling was not making it any easier to narrow down.

"Ah Harry, my boy," said a voice and Albus Dumbledore's bearded and bespectacled face came into view. "Glad you could join us. You are at the Ministry." Dumbledore reached down, picked up and pocketed Harry's wand. "We are about to go through for the official signing of the peace accord, but I think you should be wearing something more appropriate first."

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he could glare at him.

"Ah yes," said Dumbledore. "Thank you Hermione." Hermione came into sight holding up a pair of silvery white robes. "These are for you, Harry." He finally waved his wand at Harry and removed the immobilisation spell.

Harry got slowly to his feet and the blood rushed to his head. He wobbled a bit and then his vision cleared and he stared at Dumbledore.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Harry looking around at the gathered members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"You haven't told him?" shouted Remus. "How could you keep this from him?"

"Silence!" said Dumbledore sharply. "Harry, get dressed. Remus, a word."

Harry felt a pull on his arm and Ron dragged him through a side door and into a small bathroom. Hermione followed and handed Harry the robes.

"Ron whats...?" began Harry.

"Harry, just get dressed and then back and Albus will explain everything," said Hermione. She and Ron walked back out shutting the door behind them.

Harry's first instinct was to try to door, but of course it was locked. Without his wand there was not much he could do. He put the robes over the side of the sink sat down on the floor and stared mutinously at the door and waited.

It was strangely not long before Dumbledore's voice resonated through the bathroom.

"Dress now or I'll send someone in to dress you."

Harry sighed and thought quickly through his options. Then he sighed again and pulled the robes on haphazardly over his pyjamas. He pulled on the shoes that came with them, thankful that a pair of socks had also been included. Harry then walked briskly over to the door and yanked on it. This time it opened and he walked out into a semicircle of members of the Order. Snape was missing, so now was Remus.

Harry hissed with surprise as a spell whizzed at him forcing his robes straight and pulling back his hair into a tidier state. He glared at McGonagall who had sent it.

"Come now, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"No," said Harry. "First you're going to explain what the hell is going on."

"The war is ending, Harry," said Dumbledore. "There's been a cease fire for almost a month. Tonight the peace treaty will be signed.

"And just want part do I play in all this?" asked Harry. "What could be so vital that you abduct me to do it? I have always done everything that you've asked of me. Why haven't you asked this time?"

"There is no time for this," said Dumbledore.

"Then make time," said Harry.

The rest of the Order were watching the exchange with ill-concealed impatience, there were no sympathetic glances.

Before Harry could even think of running for it, he found himself walking towards the door, with Dumbledore to one side of him, wand pointed at him. Harry's feet were moving to Dumbledore's will and refused to obey Harry. Harry looked around at the gathered witches and wizards, searching for a friendly face. None of them looked concerned, so he focused on remembering their faces. He would always know who had betrayed him.

"Dumbledore, I demand to know what it going on!" screamed Harry as he was marched down a corridor.

"You are going to end this war, Harry," said Dumbledore finally as they paused in front of an ornate double door. "The peace treaty has been signed, and all that is left is for the terms to be fulfilled. You are marrying Marvolo Slytherin and then everyone gets to live in peace."

"I have no intention of marrying anyone you condescend to choose for me," retorted Harry. "I'm of age now, I no longer have to do what you say. I don't know why I ever did listen to you."

"Now, Harry," said Dumbledore indulgently. "You don't want more people to die because of you, do you. Weren't Cedric and Sirius enough? Not to mention the countless others whose names you haven't even been able to remember. All gone because you failed to kill Voldemort. Now you don't have to, he has signed the peace accord, all you need to do is marry him."

* * *

The end?

This was an idea I had a while ago. I haven't planned out how to continue it very much further, so for now it's a one-shot, but if there is enough interest I might continue. Let me know your thoughts.

JS


End file.
